


Fast Car

by xpowderblue



Series: dreams from the multiverse [1]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpowderblue/pseuds/xpowderblue
Summary: (somewhere in the middle of season 2)And just being here, cliff side, parked in Hartley’s convertible with the roof down by the beach, watching the skies turn from orange to dark blue, gives him a happy rush. There's a hazy glow by the ocean, under a blanket of stars that was instantly soothing. Hartley took him here on of their dates, and Wally thinks it might be one of his favorite spots in Central city.





	Fast Car

Wally has a lot on his mind, he always does.

  
Because, no, people like him doesn’t get a moment of peace and quiet. Life dealt him the wrong hands, and he never catches a break. Even though his mother _tries._ All those hours working, paying the bills and attempting to give Wally the motherly love he needs. She wants to keep him safe, and make sure he knows he had a home. A family. But the thing about fate is, it doesn’t take bribes from anyone.

He finds out the hard way when when he meets Joe, Iris, and Barry.

  
People he didn’t even know existed a month ago were suddenly in his life, and trying to mold the fractured pieces back together until _something_ made sense. Because his mom was sick, really sick this time and she needed to see her family and make sure Wally won’t be alone. He knows all that but, he can’t help but feel, he doesn’t know- Angry? Bitter? Sad? Because she kept a lie for that long and Joe, his own father never even bothered to look for them. And he’s just, expected to play along like the good long-lost-son and get along with everyone when everyone barely has the time to look at him.

  
So yeah, he’s hurt and he snapped at Barry for walking in and taking over his engineering project without even acknowledging he exists. Even though he knows they all have their own lives, lives that doesn’t include him.

  
“Babe?” the voice beside him was soft, careful, interrupting Wally's line of thought “you alright?”

  
“Yeah,” Wally gives his boyfriend a tired, little smile, it’s all he could conjure for now, and lets his head rest on his shoulder, “just thinking,”

  
“Mmm, rough week?” Hartley presses a feather light kiss on his forehead, and he feels the negativity cloud lifting, just a little.

  
“Better now that you’re here,” Wally say, and it’s genuine. His boyfriend is probably the only thing going right at this point. Meeting Hartley Rathaway was probably the best thing that’s happened to him since coming to central city. Something about Hartley made his stomach tingle with butterflies- the good kind, better than any race car, actually.

And just being here, cliff side, parked in Hartley’s convertible with the roof down by the beach, watching the skies turn from orange to dark blue, gives him a happy rush. There's a hazy glow by the ocean, under a blanket of stars that was instantly soothing. Hartley took him here on of their dates, and Wally thinks it might be one of his favorite spots in Central city.

And now, they come here all the time, and act like the carefree kids they never had a chance to be.

  
“We should just leave someday,” Hartley muses, “take a car, and drive- like a road trip or something,”

  
“Sounds nice,” Wally hums in agreement, “maybe drop by Metropolis, see the Superman statue,”

  
“Sure,” Hartley chuckles softly, “and we could get that pink vintage Cadillac- can’t do it without style, right?”

  
It’s a nice dream, Wally thinks. The idea of just leaving all of this behind, and relieve moments like these over and over again.

  
“let’s do it,” Wally says, and pulls Hartley into a kiss. It’s the barest brush of lips drifting against each other. Wally likes it slow, even when he isn’t being cautious, and so does Hartley. They have that in common, among many other things, taking every bit of the time they have together and savoring it. Just being two lovesick kids, kissing until they’re breathless and have to pull apart.

They're both panting, and Wally's heart's beating fast and hard.

All it takes is one look inside each other’s eyes, and they’re going for it again.

Hartley tells Wally all the time how much he loves Wally’s eyes. Wally doesn’t think they’re anything special, he isn’t particularly expressive, but somehow Hartley can read them like a book. He says they’re warm, and they glow when he smiles- dark, dark brown, almost black and glisten under shades of sunlight. Hartley's always watching him, observing, like he's worth the time. And Wally doesn't get that often. 

Wally knows, he's been told that Hartley thinks he's both surprised and unsurprised at how much he loves Wally. He said to Wally when they just met that he doesn’t know how to care about people, and he’s scared- because he lost everything when he came out to his parents, and he doesn’t want to face that kind of rejection ever again. Then, somewhere along the way he admitted that he never had a chance. He was too far gone the moment he met Wally and he thinks it might be the first time he could trust someone, and just _knows_ he won’t be let down.  An unexplained mystery in the multiverse. Then, it was all down hill, every bit of time, affection Hartley had was give directly to Wally, without hesitation. 

  
Now, Wally’s running a hand through his boyfriend’s soft, brown hair and his glasses are tossed somewhere on the back seat. Wally feels teeth scraping against his jaw and he can hear both of their hearts, pounding fast. Hartley has a hand, tracing up into Wally's shirt that's draping off his shoulder. Wally drags him forward so they're impossibly close, lips colliding. There’s a pink mark on his neck, a spot on Wally that Hartley found out was extra sensitive, and he's exploiting it until Wally's tugging at his hair, clawing for more.

His lips feel pleasantly numb, and both of them are covered in marks all over. He thinks he’ll be happy sitting here with Hartley for the rest of his life.

  
But this, it only lasts tonight. When the suns starts coming up and their eyes starts getting tired, they have to go back to their lives with sleep deprivation and hickeys that everyone will undoubtedly notice.

Maybe someday they’ll actually get out of here, drive to Metropolis, California, Colorado and send his mom greeting cards from Niagara falls. Be their own little family, one they can always count on.

Or maybe it'll never happen- but, Wally knows for a fact, that they'll always have this. 

And It's good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> should I write more of this? Any other dc parings you'd like to see?


End file.
